A septiplier adventure
by cameronmccoard
Summary: This is just something I put together.
1. Chapter 1

"Mark! Mark!" I could hear Sean's screams fade as he was pulled away from me. As his voice was fading, so was I.

*3 Months Earlier*

Chapter 1: The Letter

Sean's POV

I woke up to the feeling of someone's lips on my hand. I slowly opened my eyes to see Mark kissing my hand in his sleep. I yanked it away. Luckily Mark didn't wake up. I yawned and looked around. I was on Mark's couch. I must have crashed there after that killer party last night. I had brought Sam, my little septic eye buddy, with me. He and Tiny Box Tim got along pretty well. I could see Tim sleeping next to Mark's head, I could have sworn that Sam was right here with me when I fell asleep. I got up and looked around. When I couldn't find him I shook Mark couldn't find him I shook Mark awake.

"Hey, Merk?"

"Yeah?" he said yawning and stretching.

"Do you know where I put Sam?"

"Nope. But Tim might know."

"I might know what?" Tim asked, waking up.

"Tim, do you know where Septic Eye Sam is?" Mark asked.

"When I last saw him he was sleeping next to Sean."

"Thanks Tim," I said before getting up, "I'll be back."

I went to the kitchen. When I got there I just rummaged through the fridge to see if there was any beer left. Then the mail came. I went to the living room and handed the mail to Mark. I sat on the couch with him and opened my beer. Mark handed me a letter. I opened it and read:

 _Dear Sean,_

 _I've taken your "Septic Eye Sam". Daddy Dark has plans for him. If you ever want him back you will have to meet Daddy Dark and me at the old bar at midnight. Oh, and bring Markimoo and Tiny Box Tim. You'll need them. You will tell no one but Mark and Tim about this or you will never see Sam again!_

 _Love, A.J._

 _(No I'm not AJ from Random Encounters.)_

"A.J.? Who 'da fuck is A.J.?!"

"Yeah, and who's this 'Daddy Dark'?"

"At the bottom it says 'No I'm not AJ from Random Encounters.' I don't even know who that is!"

"Oh, AJ? I did a musical about FNAF with him and his friends, he's not the type of guy who would do this."

"Well, I guess we have only one choice, we need to go to that bar he mentioned and confront his ass!"


	2. Chapter 2

Darkiplier's Dialogue: **Bolded**

Anti's Dialogue: Underlined

Chapter 2: The Trap

That night at 11:45 we headed out to the bar. We decided to walk the 10 minute walk so that if anything happened Marks $50,000 car wasn't stolen. When we got there I felt a strange feeling in what seemed to be my very soul. I became a little wary. I noticed that Mark had gotten so close that our hands touched. I decided not to do anything. Mark obviously was feeling the same thing. We walked inside of the bar to find it empty except for 3 figures in front of the actual bar. As Mark and I got closer we could make out the figures. I only recognized one, the shortest. It was Billy.

"Oh, god." I heard Mark murmur and he stopped dead. I stopped, too.

"What?"

"Those two guys flanking the short one are Dob and Dade. They work for this guy called Darkiplier."

"Daddy Dark, that must be him. Then A.J must be Anti Jack. He uses Billy as a sort of minion." We heard clapping and turned to see Darkiplier and Anti Jack show up, coming out from behind a wall. Dark was the one clapping. He was very tall and the only other difference between him and Mark were the blood red eyes. Anti looked just like he had when I last saw him, almost my exact twin but with one blue eye one green and pointy ears, except for one thing.

"What's with the shock?" Mark asked.

" **I put it on him.** " Dark answered in his deep, sexy voice. It sounded like Mark's voice.

"He uses the feel-good remote whenever I do something for him." I ignored the weirdness, Anti was always like this.

"Where's Sam?!"

" **You really thought you could trust us? Ha, you really as stupid as Anti said you are. I made Anti write that letter. And I'll take,** "Dark ran and grabbed Tim before anyone could react," **that. Now minions, take these two to 'Markimoo's' house.** " Dob grabbed Mark and Dade grabbed me. We struggled at first but then Billy came up and stabbed us with a tranquilizer. We passed out cold with our hands touching.


End file.
